Clingy
by NewVoice
Summary: This is a sort-of sequel to my story "That's The Way I Loved You". Portlyn's got Chad wondering if he's a little too...Clingy.


**A/N My friend and I were talking about what the definition of "Being Clingy" was. And I didn't really wanna stop writing "That's the Way I Loved You" so I came up with a little on shot sort-of-sequel. If I like this there might be a series of one-shots that use TTWILY as a base. Review if you like the idea, or even if ya don't lol.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing. Not SWAC. Not the song "You Have Stolen My Heart". and unfortunately not Sterling Knight.**

* * *

**Clingy**

"Shhh…the time for talking is over." Chad, as Mackenzie, said. _This line is really over played_ he thought as he put one finger up to Portlyns mouth to close it.

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Great job Chad." He added when Chad walked past. Unfortunately Chad didn't hear. As soon as the camera's stopped rolling he had took out his phone to start texting his girlfriend, Sonny Monroe. Chad managed to get from the set to the hall in front of his dressing room without looking up from his phone until-

"Oomph" Chad said he walked into a mail cart, dropping his phone in the progress. Holding the part of his stomach where the cart made impact Chad looked up to see who was responsible for interrupting him.

"Sorry Chad." Josh the mail guy said nervously. He was obviously expecting to get fired or something along those lines.

"Ow-no problem Jeff. Did you see where my phone went?" Chad asked. Now before you start thinking that Chad had gone back to being well, not Chad after "The Incident" your partly wrong. He was able to find a middle between jerk and softy. And the only reason Josh wasn't being threatened was because Chad only wanted to finish his text.

"Yeah…over there." Josh pointed to about 3 feet behind Chad. With a quick thanks Chad went back to his text, leaving behind a very confused mail boy. By the time Chad got to his dressing room he was finally done his text.

Hey Sunshine! I just got off for the rest of the day. What time do you finish filming? Isn't it 7? Well if it is that means only 2 more hours until I can see you. Hmm…maybe I'll just go over to stage two so I can see you now. That sounds like a good plan. Anyway I just realized today how many bloody times I say "The time for talking is over." How come you never told me how annoying it is? I just got ran over by the mail cart. I might need you to kiss me better ;). Well I'm finally at my dressing room, yes I've been writing this since the director yelled, "Cut!" So text me back about if I can come to your set. I don't want security to escort me out like last time. Love you.

Chad

Chad sent the text and let himself into his room. He went to lie down on his couch to watch TV while he waited for Sonny's reply. After channel surfing for a few minutes he landed on a re-run of the interview he and Sonny had done for Tween Weekly a few weeks back. Chad internally cringed. It was still a little hard to think about his brief break-up with Sonny. And the interview just so happened to be at the part where TV Chad was talking about "The Incident." Chad quickly turned off the television. He really didn't need another play-by-play of what he had gone through. Right when he put his head back on the pillows someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chad said, needing to get his mind of the interview that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Portlyn opened the door and sauntered into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the couch Chad was currently laying across.

"What's up Port?" Chad asked. Portlyn very rarely bothered to knock when entering a room.

"I needed to talk to you abou-" She was cut off by Chad's phone going off. The chorus of "You have stolen my heart" by Dashboard Confessional filled the room. Chad immediately sat up and frantically went to grab the phone off the table in front of him.

You can come over at anytime. We're just goofing around in the prop room trying to come up with sketch ideas. And I hope you apologized to Josh about hitting his mail cart! Love Ya!

Sonny

Chad stared at Sonny's name as he walked towards the door. He only remembered Portlyn when she grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed. Right now all he wanted to do was see Sonny and Portlyn was getting in the way of that.

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Chad!" Portlyn shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You're to dependant on Sonny! She texts you and you jump up and run out of the room to go find her. I bet you send her some paragraph of a text, even though you text and call her during every break, and she sent you back a few sentences. Ever think that maybe Sonny doesn't want a clingy boyfriend?!"

Chad just sat there shocked. Portlyn had been acting extra careful around him for the last couple weeks. And apparently she had been monitoring his behavior around Sonny.

"I am not clingy." Chad stated through clenched teeth when he had gotten over the shock.

"Really?" Portlyn challenged. "You constantly need to be in contact with her. You talk about her every two minutes. You almost beat the crap out of Nick Jonas last week for even flirting with her a little. And you most likely have a shrine to her in your closet."

"I-uh…umm…I don't have a shrine of Sonny in my closet!" Was Chad's feeble attempt at denying his clinginess.

"Well that was just a guess anyway. But you know the rest of it is true." Portlyn crossed her arms and had a smug look on her face. Chad finally gave in.

"Fine, I'm a little clingy." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "But it's just…I love Sonny so much and I'm afraid…" Chad trailed off.

"That she'll leave you again." Portlyn finished for him. She moved from the edge of the couch to right beside Chad, putting her arms around him in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Chad. I shouldn't have said anything. It's your business how you wanna act."

"Actually I'm kind of glad you told me. This way I can fix it." Chad smiled at his friend. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go see my girlfriend." Portlyn unwrapped her arms from around Chad and laughed.

"Thought you weren't gonna be clingy?"

"I never said that. I'm just going to try and cut back. Catch ya later Port." Chad clicked his tongue and winked as he exited the room.

* * *

Chad could hear the Randoms laughter from down the hall as he walked towards their prop room. He entered just in time to catch the end of one of Grady's sketch suggestions.

"And then…BAM! Cheese will explode from the box and cover Nico, Sonny and Tawni." The whole cast burst into laughter. They didn't even notice Chad until he spoke up.

"Do I even want to know?" Sonny looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. The other members of So Random! glared at their unwelcome guest.

"What took you so long? I didn't think you were coming." She got up from her seat and walked over to Chad to give him a kiss. She gently pressed her lips to his before pulling away. Chad kept his eyes closed for a few moments afterwards, in complete bliss. When he opened them he remembered the reason why he had been so late.

"I was talking with Portlyn about something. Can we go for a walk?" Chad asked, grabbing Sonny's hand in his own. Sonny nodded and the two walked out of the prop house without another word. The couple slowly made their way out of the studio towards the park that a little over 2 months ago Chad had sang Sonny the song he wrote for her.

"So…" Sonny said once they were sitting on the bench.

"So…" Chad answered, not really knowing what to say.

"What's bothering you?" Sonny looked into Chad's amazingly blue eyes.

"Just something Portlyn told me. No big deal." Chad said. He attempted to shrug but stopped when he felt the familiar pain in his left shoulder.

"Well if it's bothering you this much it is. Can you please just tell me?" Sonny used the puppy dog look. In Chad's opinion that was cheating, he could never refuse that.

"She was just saying that I'm a little too clingy when it comes to you." He looked up at the sky, avoiding Sonny's eyes.

"Ohh…"

"And I think she's right."

"Why's that?" Sonny asked. Chad stopped looking at the sky and pulled Sonny closer to him, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know that I can be a little over protective of you. And I know that I like to always know what your up to. If I'm faulted for those then there's something wrong with America. But if I had more of a life outside of the two of use then maybe I would have been able to take you breaking up with me a little better. I love you and you're the most important thing in my life, just maybe I shouldn't make you into my whole world." Chad said. This was the first time Chad or Sonny had talked about the break-up since they were on Tween Weekly.

"I get it Chad." Sonny said. She gently kissed him. "Personally I don't think you're clingy. But it would probably be better for you if you had other important things in your life. And about being over protective...maybe next time you could refrine from threatening a Jonas when they try to talk to me."

Chad smiled a little. He knew his Sunshine would understand. "But you'll always be **the** most important. And there's no way another Jonas is gonna try and steal you away." The couple relaxed a little, knowing the serious part was over. "By the way," Chad added, his smile turning into a smirk. "You still haven't kissed me better from my run in with the mail cart."

* * *

**A/N Please review! That way I'll know weather or not to make other little stories off of TTWILY. I really don't want that story to end but I don't wanna over do it.**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
